Embodiments of the invention relate to an apparatus and method for controlling a stepping motor in a digital photographing apparatus.
Various driving units, such as a stepping motor, a voice coil motor, and an ultrasonic motor, are used as a driving unit for moving a focus lens group in a tube body of a digital photographing apparatus. Here, a stepping motor changes an excited state of a stator by an input pulse signal, wherein the stepping motor moves by a predetermined angle every time the excited state is changed and stops at a predetermined position when the excited state is not changed.